<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramé: Bienvenido by Luzbel0418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329435">Ramé: Bienvenido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzbel0418/pseuds/Luzbel0418'>Luzbel0418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ramé [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Danae Stoll, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Travis Stoll, Beta/Beta, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mpreg, Omega Esperanza Valdez, Omega Hermes, Omega Travis Stoll, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzbel0418/pseuds/Luzbel0418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esperanza Valdez, una beta muy preñada, espera con ansias la llegada de su querido cachorro al mundo. Mientras tanto, su mejor amiga alfa, Danae Stoll, la visita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hephaestus/Esperanza Valdez, Hermes (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ramé [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ramé: Bienvenido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y en mi cuenta de Yamieiko.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esperanza Valdez siempre se había considerado una mujer tranquila y muy trabajadora, que a pesar de ser de naturaleza humilde y una beta, siempre miraba hacia adelante y trataba de no perder la calma. Y más ahora, sabiendo que estaba embarazada de siete meses. Se equivocaba. Después de escuchar el timbre sonar varias veces seguidas para después callarse y volver a ser tocado segundos más tarde, la puso de los nervios.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Que ya va! —Gritó levantándose de la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentada.</p><p> </p><p>—¡A ver si es verdad! —Se escuchó una potente voz desde la entrada de la cálida casita—. ¡Llevo un buen rato tocando el timbre y tu ni caso!</p><p> </p><p>Limpiándose las manos en un trapo de trabajo que tenía en el bolsillo del mono y recogiéndose su ondulado y largo pelo marrón en un moño desordenado, se acerca a la puerta. Desde dentro podía sentir el olor de su mejor amiga, olor que en la actualidad estaba mezclado con el lechoso de su cachorro y con el olor celestial e increíblemente dulce a miel de quién era el padre omega del bebé. Al abrirla, pudo verla, Danae Stoll, con una cara de “¿enserio?”. Su pelo castaño liso estaba corto hasta más arriba de los hombros, tenía piel con un moreno natural y sus ojos eran de color azul rey. Iba vestida con unos jeans negros y una sudadera azul que combinaba con sus ojos y en sus fuertes brazos cargaba a un pequeño y lindo bebé que dormitaba apoyado en ella, con su tierna carita puesta entre el cuello de su madre alfa, </p><p> </p><p>—Ya era hora querida, esto pesa sabes? Oferta con un toque de dramatismo. Con poco esfuerzo, acomodó al pequeño niño de manera que ambos estuvieran cómodos ya ella no se le durmiera el brazo derecho.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento Dana, estaba distraída con unas piezas de motor —se rió la de ojos marrones colocando su mano encima de su pequeño pero abultado estómago. </p><p> </p><p>—Me lo puedo imaginar —le devolvió la sonrisa su amiga, entrando a la casa—. Anda toma, te he traído un trozo de bizcocho que he hecho hoy y unas galletas. </p><p> </p><p>-¡Oh! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! —Agradeció la latina con alegría al escuchar la palabra bizcocho y galletas—. Me encanta cuando cocinas.</p><p> </p><p>—Sabes que tu cocinas mejor Espe, a mi solo se me da bien cocinar cosas dulces, a ti todo. —Danae se sentó en el sofá y acomodó a su hijo, todavía dormido, en su regazo. Este soltó un pequeño gemido de angustia al ser alejado de su fuente de calor, pero se calmó con éxito cuando ella le acarició delicadamente su tierno cuello con las glándulas de sus muñecas, impidiendo así, que su dulce olor cambiara a uno realmente amargo.</p><p> </p><p>Esperanza solo se rió suavemente ante esta acción. Era normal que los cachorros que en un futuro se presentarán como omegas buscaran siempre el amoroso y tranquilizador aroma de su madre omega, y el protector y persistente olor de su padre alfa. Los cachorros que tendían a presentar como alfas o betas no solían tener esa necesidad de estar cubiertos por las feromonas de sus padres tanto como los omegas. </p><p> </p><p>En este caso, al no poder tener mucho tiempo a su padre omega a su lado, cosa normal considerando quien era, el cachorro se fundía en las feromonas de la alfa, buscando protección y algo de calma hasta la llegada del omega. </p><p> </p><p>Esperanza sabía en la situación en la que estaba su amiga, siempre había sabido que el omega con quien ella se había acostado y había dejado preñado era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo dios griego Hermes. Dana le había asegurado que el dios, a pesar de estar tan ocupado, siempre se pasaba un rato todas las noches para cuidar a su cachorro y cubrirlo con sus feromonas. El mismo dios le había afirmado que a pesar de trabajar tanto y de tener restricciones que le impiden verlos, siempre procuraba pasar a menudo para ver a todos sus cachorros. La mecánica sentía cierta simpatía por el dios al saber que no podía ver a sus hijos tanto como él quería.</p><p> </p><p>Pero para ella, esta situación no era una locura. ¡Por dios! ¡Ella misma estaba embarazada de él dios Hefesto! Hasta donde ella sabía, era normal que ellos no los pudieran ver. Eran dioses.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo ha llevado la noche el pequeño Leo? —preguntó Dana una vez la mecánica se había sentado.</p><p> </p><p>—Movido. —se quejó la morena—. No ha parado de golpear toda la noche, y para calmarlo he tenido que estar dos horas seguidas cantando canciones de cuna y tomando té…</p><p> </p><p>—Herm ya me había comentado algo parecido —se rió la alfa—. Dice que Travis no se movía mucho, pero que cuando lo hacía, golpeaba en un sitio donde verdaderamente dolía.</p><p> </p><p>Esperanza se rió. Entendía en cierto sentido el dolor del dios mensajero al recibir una fuerte patada en los riñones o vejiga. Sintió que el bebé se movía, como si supiera de las presencias de Dana y Travis en frente suyo, y ella acarició su estómago en un intento de calmarlo.  </p><p> </p><p>—Leo no suele golpear mucho, él es más de moverse y hacer notable su presencia. —comentó y luego se rió al sentir una ligera patada del bebé aún no nacido—. Es como si quisiera salir.</p><p> </p><p>—Y pronto lo tendrás en tus brazos querida, muy pronto. —Dana apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y colocó al recién despierto Travis encima de sus rodillas, cogido por su pequeño cuerpo para que no se caiga. Sus grandes y somnolientos ojos azul bebé examinaron todo su entorno, como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese lugar, hasta que su mirada paró en Esperanza, para luego mirar a su madre con una mirada más brillante que les decía “¡Estoy despierto!”.</p><p> </p><p>—Tiene unos ojos tan preciosos…</p><p> </p><p>—Tiene la misma mirada y ojos que su padre. —sonrió la alfa al recordar las grandes similitudes entre su cachorro y el omega. Era increíble lo mucho que podían parecerse!</p><p> </p><p>—Me pregunto cómo será Leo… —se preguntó la beta acariciando su estómago.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Será igual de hermoso que su madre! —respondió Dana—. Grandes ojos marrones, pelo rizado indomable como el de su madre, piel canela y sobre todo, que no falte, las pecas en la cara! —Travis soltó una tierna carcajada a la vez que su madre movía sus pequeños brazos y manos mientras hablaba.</p><p> </p><p>Esperanza se rió. En su mente apareció una pequeña imagen de un pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa y lindas orejas de elfo. </p><p> </p><p>—No me importa como llegue a ser, lo querré de todas las formas.. —la mecánica sonrió, y levantó su mirada al sentir un gimoteo. Danae se había levantado y ahora le ofrecía a su pequeño cachorro para que lo cogiera en brazos.</p><p> </p><p>—Anda, aguántame un momento a Trav, que voy a preparar un poco de chocolate para el bizcocho. Llevas un buen rato observando la comida. —se rió.</p><p> </p><p>Esperanza sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Llevaba sin comer desde el mediodía, y eso contando que ahora eran las seis de la tarde y de que ella ahora comía por tres personas. </p><p> </p><p>Haciendo un gesto avergonzado, cogió a Travis y esbozó una sonrisa al ver como el cachorro dejaba de moverse como un pequeño gusano al ser acercado a su prominente estómago. Lo colocó sobre sus rodillas y lo sujetó por sus axilas. Travis colocó sus rosadas manitas sobre su barriga, y empezó a soltar balbuceos mientras las pasaba suavemente por la superficie. Esperanza sintió a Leo moverse, como si estuviera escuchando lo que el otro bebé le estaba diciendo a través de palabras que ella no podía entender. Dió una ligera patada donde la mano de Travis reposaba, haciendo que este pegara un pequeño brinco para después reírse. </p><p> </p><p>—Veo que se están contando secretos otra vez, no? —Danae habló desde la cocina. Esperanza tuvo la suerte de tener un piso con comedor y cocina conectados—. Algo me dice que es una conexión entre omegas. —se rió acercándose hacia la mesa con dos vasos de chocolate caliente y el bizcocho. La morena se levantó junto con Travis en sus brazos, y se sentó en una de las sillas. </p><p> </p><p>Travis extendió sus brazos hacia la alfa y soltó un gemido de angustia para llamar su atención. Dana lo cogió en brazos y dejó que el cachorro se calmara. </p><p> </p><p>—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que estas en lo cierto. —dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo del chocolate caliente—. Ugh, quema.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Pues claro que quema! Como no lo haga entonces tengo un problema calculando temperaturas! —Dana cogió un poco de chocolate con la cuchara, sopló hasta que se enfriara lo suficiente como para no quemar y se la acercó a Travis. El pequeño bebé arrugó su nariz al sentir ese nuevo sabor en su boca por primera vez en su vida—. ¿Te gusta el chocolate Trav? ¿Si? —el bebé soltó una carcajada—. Eso es un sí, eh? Eres como yo!</p><p> </p><p>Esperanza miró la escena con ojos brillantes. Soltó un suspiro silencioso, Tenía tantas ganas de tener a su bebé en sus brazos. Poder abrazarlo, verlo dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Verlo crecer. Dejó el vaso suavemente sobre la mesa y procedió a coger un trozo del bizcocho que le había traído su amiga. </p><p> </p><p>Delicioso, no había más palabras para describirlo. La masa era esponjosa y no estaba seca, estaba relleno de chocolate con leche y por encima tenía azúcar en polvo. Con tan solo un bocado, Esperanza se sentía completa. Era como tocar las estrellas. Podría comer siempre de esto y nunca se cansaría.</p><p> </p><p>—Dios mio, no se como lo haces. —intentó limpiarse con una servilleta los restos de chocolate y azúcar que amenazaban con caerse de las esquinas de su boca—. ¡Está delicioso! </p><p> </p><p>—Esto se llama receta de familia que pasa de generación en generación —dijo Dana tomando un sorbo.</p><p> </p><p>—Espera, tu padre cocinaba bizcochos?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, por? No te lo imaginas cocinando pasteles? —su amiga se rió al ver su cara en shock. Era mucho que asimilar.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! ¡Tu padre es un hombre siempre serio y encima ha trabajado durante años en el ejército! ¿¡Como me lo iba a imaginar con un delantal preparando un bizcocho!?</p><p> </p><p>—Pues deberías haberlo visto —Dana soltó una carcajada al recordar esos viejos momentos en los que su padre, un alfa retirado después de muchos años sirviendo a su país, le preparaba y le enseñaba a hacer los conocidos bizcochos de su familia—. El delantal de corazones que le regalé para su cumpleaños le queda de maravilla! </p><p> </p><p>—Ugh, no creo que lo pueda llegar a ver igual…</p><p> </p><p>Este comentario solo hizo reír más fuerte a su amiga. De entre sus brazos, Travis miraba a su madre alfa con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su tierna carita. Como si estuviera sintiendo su mirada, el pequeño cachorro se le giró a mirar y soltó un “¡Ba!”, como si insinuara que la había visto. Esto hizo reír a la beta, era tan adorable.</p><p> </p><p>—Te tengo que agradecer por todos los pasteles y galletas que siempre me traes, —empezó a hablar nuevamente Esperanza mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—. me tienes tan mimada.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Estás preñada querida! ¡Estoy segura de que el pequeño Leonidas me lo está agradeciendo! —como si la estuviera escuchando, el bebé pegó una fuerte patada. La morena soltó un gemido de dolor. Acarició con su mano limpia donde le había golpeado, en un intento de calmarlo—. ¿Ves?, los ama. —Dana se rió y sentó a Travis encima de la mesa, pasando uno de sus brazos por su delicado cuerpo para que no se cayera ni se hiciera daño.</p><p> </p><p>—Si lo llegas a mimar tanto como lo estas haciendo conmigo va a acabar hecho una bola.</p><p> </p><p>Danae solo sonrió, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y sus rosadas encías. No negó lo dicho por su mejor amiga. Esperanza solo puso los ojos en blanco y le pegó otro mordisco a su pedazo de bizcocho. Nunca se cansaría de estos momentos.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>··</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Semanas después, Esperanza ya estaba de nueve meses. Esas últimas semanas se estaba sintiendo bastante nerviosa al no saber exactamente cuándo llegaría su bebé. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos! </p><p> </p><p>Pero ahí sentadas estaban, en los mismos sitios que ese mismo día. Esperanza miraba a su amiga con sus ojos marrones abiertos con sorpresa, su boca abierta como si de un pez se tratara y ambas manos sobre su estómago. Por alguna razón, ese día se sentía bastante inquieta. Sentada en la silla que había enfrente suya, Danae soltó una risita mientras jugaba con los mechones oscuros de su oscuro pelo, un gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Aún así, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo Travis, quien estaba gateando por toda la suave alfombra de la sala. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Como que vais tener otro hijo? —le preguntó impresionada a su amiga—. ¿No dijistes que era muy poco probable que un dios tuviera un segundo hijo con la misma persona? ¿Cómo es eso posible?</p><p> </p><p>—Pues… Resulta que cuando un alfa y un omega se acuestan juntos cuando uno de ellos está en celo, el omega tiene más probabilidades de quedarse en cinta… —empezó a divagar con un tono de burla.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Dana! ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! —la beta se quejó—. Me refería a que ha pasado.</p><p> </p><p>Danae soltó un pequeño suspiro y se levantó de su silla, acercándose al bebé que gateaba con ojos traviesos hacia el mueble de la pequeña televisión. Con arrullo, lo levantó sobre su cadera y lo movió cuando este soltó un gemido angustiado en respuesta al ser pillado en su travesura.</p><p> </p><p>—Hace unos días, Hermes volvió para perfumar a Travis y de paso pasar los pocos minutos de descanso que tiene para cuidarlo. Yo lo notaba más nervioso, no estaba quieto, y también, su olor era más empalagoso de lo normal. —se volvió a sentar en su silla con el bebé en sus brazos, puso su barbilla encima de su ondulado y azabache pelo y respiró su dulce olor a cachorro—. Estaba en celo. Bueno, según él, llevaba un par de días…</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, según deduzco, ambos perdisteis el control y acabasteis teniendo sexo, no?</p><p> </p><p>Dana asintió. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, la cara de agradecimiento del dios lo había dicho todo. Los celos eran muy jodidos. Hermes había estado muy dolorido, su cuerpo pedía alivio y un buen descanso después de tanto trabajo sin parar. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que ese descanso tardaría en llegar.</p><p> </p><p>—Esta mañana Hermes ha pasado por casa. —volvió a hablar la alfa pasando sus dedos por el sedoso pelo de su cachorro—. Yo estaba en el baño preparándome para trabajar cuando había escuchado a Travis gritar de alegría. Al ir a su habitación, ahí estaba él, con una barriga de tres meses. </p><p> </p><p>La imagen seguía fresca en su mente. El hermoso dios sentado en la silla que había al lado de la cuna de madera, con su querido cachorro en sus brazos. Lo estaba arrullando mientras Travis soltaba pequeños gemidos de necesidad, buscando la fuente de feromonas de su padre omega. Al notar su presencia en la puerta, levantó la mirada y soltó una suave sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus ojos azul bebé brillaban suavemente en el amanecer y su pelo negro y rizado, se encontraba más ordenado de lo normal. La mirada de Dana se posó en la pequeña protuberancia que se veía a través del traje que normalmente usaba.</p><p> </p><p>—Es tuyo. —le dijo con una voz suave. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como Travis apoyaba su cabecita sobre su estómago, su hermano.</p><p> </p><p>De vuelta a la realidad, Esperanza la miraba fijamente en busca de algún signo que le pudiera decir que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero no habías dicho que habíais tenido sexo hace unos días?</p><p> </p><p>—No es lo mismo el embarazo de un humano que el de un dios, Espe. El tuyo, por ejemplo, está durando nueve meses, mientras que el suyo puede durar un par de semanas. ¡Incluso menos! —Dana levantó, por fin, su mirada de Travis, y miró a su mejor amiga con ojos brillantes—. Voy a tener otro cachorro Espe, ¡¡Travis va tener un hermanito!!</p><p> </p><p>Como si entendiera sus palabras, Travis soltó una carcajada, haciendo que se le cayera el chupete de su boca. Al ver esto, soltó un gemido de angustia, pero se aguantó las lágrimas y agarró su chupete con sus regordetas manitas y se lo volvió a meter en la boca. Gracias a dios que estaba asegurado con una cadena, pensó la beta, acariciándose el estómago. Llevaba unos minutos sintiendo unos calambres realmente dolorosos. Dana pareció salir de su burbuja de alegría alfa y miró preocupada a su amiga.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te encuentras mal Espe?</p><p> </p><p>—Mmmh… Llevo un rato sintiendo dolores por la zona baja de mi estómago y las lumbares…</p><p> </p><p>Danae colocó su mano encima de una de las suyas y la apretó ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p>—Espe, ¿sabes que estás teniendo contracciones verdad?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que? ¿Estoy de parto?</p><p> </p><p>—¡¡¡Si!!! —se levantó la alfa de su sitio— ¡¡¡El bebé ya viene!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>